This invention relates to portable toilet accessories.
Portable toilets are used extensively on construction sites and for special events such as parties, etc.
One problem with portable toilets is that they can become very cold to use during the winter and the contents of the holding tank freezes in the cold weather. A heater can be supplied with the portable toilet but, due to the usual construction of the toilet, the heat readily escapes therefrom. The portable toilet is usually manufactured with a front wall, including a door, a rear wall, two opposite side walls, a top and a floor for standing on.
According to the present invention there is provided an insulating cover for a portable toilet.
In one arrangement the cover comprises a front panel of insulating material cut to the size and shape of the front wall of the portable toilet; a rear panel of insulating material cut to the size and shape of the rear wall of the portable toilet; a plurality of side panels of insulating material each cut to the size and shape of a respective side of the portable toilet; and a roof panel of insulating material cut to the size and shape of a top of the portable toilet.